THE NEW ADDITION
by 15PrincessAutumn15
Summary: Mario brings home a surprise.


Characters I own:

Parker (AGE: 6)

Maria Marie Mario (AGE: 4)

* * *

><p>THE NEW ADDITION<p>

It was a cold fall afternoon in Toad Town when Mario brought a little person home to the castle. He knew he should have consulted with Peach, but he wanted to give him a new home. When he walked in the sitting room with the child, Peach, King Toadstool, and Maria looked up.

"Meet Parker." Mario introduced, holding the child's hand. "I agreed that we'd foster him."

Peach, her father, and Maria looked at the boy. He had short curly light blonde hair, ocean blue eyes, with a cute little button nose and pale skin.

"I really wish you would have consulted with me on this." The pink princess told him. "He doesn't have his own room fit just for him."

Maria slid off the pale pink couch and ran up to Parker. He looked at her and she looked back at him. The little girl had taken an instant liking to the boy.

Maria took Parker by the hand. "Let's go play."

The little boy shyly nodded and went with her.

When the children walked out, Mario sat down on the white armchair.

"What's his back story?" King Toadstool asked, skeptically.

"He was taken away from his father at the age of two because he was neglected by his father. On November 15th, 2010 he was placed in foster care. He's been in nineteen different foster homes since early August of this year." The red clad plumber told them. "They're hoping after I talk to you, you agree to adopt him. I already agreed, but I put foster down for now until you make a decision."

"We can adopt him, but why was he placed in nineteen different foster homes?" Peach asked, concerned.

"They claimed he was causing trouble, but the people at foster care don't believe he was. I believe he's a really good kid and from what I've noticed, he's pretty timid." Mario replied. "I have gotten him to talk just a little, but not much."

Peach smiled. "I want him to be our son."

Mario and her father smiled as well.

"You should tell him." King Toadstool told them.

"I was hoping to surprise him." Mario explained.

"That's a wonderful idea!" Peach replied happily. "Maybe you and Luigi can work on his room and I can take the children out."

"I could help you if you needed it." Her father added.

"Sounds like a plan to me." The red clad plumber responded.

* * *

><p>Up in the playroom, Parker and Maria sat at the child size round table.<p>

"Would you like more tea, big brother?" Maria asked, holding up the white toy teapot.

Parker nodded and looked at her worriedly.

"What is wrong?" She asked, setting the teapot down.

"They are going to send me back…" He answered in a slight whisper.

"No they won't." The four-year-old assured him. "Mommy was just caught off guard."

"I don't know…I've been with nineteen different families and they all gave me back." He told her. "I was always getting in trouble for something I didn't do. The other kids didn't like me except that one kid that could only talk with her hands."

"I like you and I know my mommy and daddy like you too." She replied with a smile.

"Are you sure?" He asked, picking up the white teacup. "I just want to be accepted."

"That's the way my mommy and Aunt Daisy's young cousin feels." Maria told him. "Do you want to see a thing of the family tree?"

Parker nodded.

"Just so you know our family tree might sound a bit messed up." The little girl explained, leaving the child size table. "It's in my room, so follow me."

The six-year-old boy got up and followed after her.

When they entered her bedroom, she ran right to the desk and pulled out a diagram of the family tree. Parker walked over to her bed and climbed upon it and sat down. Maria ran to the bed and pulled out the stepping stool and sat down on bed. When she unfolded the diagram, they scooted back and she laid down the diagram.

"Okay, so Grandma Lilly is the mother of King Sarasa, Emily Sarasa, and Chris Sarasa. King Sarasa married Emma and they had Daisy. Emily married King Toadstool and they had Peach. Chris married Misty and they had Saphire before they divorced." Maria explained. "The next part is what's going to sound weird."

Parker nodded.

"Mario married Peach and they had me. My daddy's twin brother, Luigi married my mommy's cousin Daisy. They had Lilly. Mommy and Daisy are also sister-in-laws since they married twin brothers. My mommy is Lilly's cousin and aunt. Being an aunt is only by marriage. Daisy is my cousin and aunt; again, aunt being only by marriage." She finished explaining.

"How can you keep up with all that?" Parker asked, looking at the family tree.

She held up a paper. "Daddy wrote it all down for me on this piece of paper."

"I didn't see that." He replied.

"You'll be added to the family tree later, so don't worry about it." She assured him. "Since you didn't come from Mommy and Daddy, you can just call Daisy your aunt."

Parker nodded and Maria folded the diagram back up. Both children slid off the bed and she put the family tree back in the desk.

"How old are you?" He asked.

Maria held up four fingers and smiled. "My birthday is in July."

"Mine's November first, so can we go outside?" Parker asked.

Maria nodded and picked up the remote control helicopter. "Let's go!"

* * *

><p>Outside, Maria led Parker to the side of the castle.<p>

"Do you want to play with it first?" She asked, holding the remote control helicopter out in front of her.

"You don't mind?" He asked skeptically.

Maria shook her head and handed him the controller and sat the toy on the ground.

"No one has ever shared their toys with me before." He told her, taking the remote.

Maria smiled and stood next to him. Parker smiled as he operated the helicopter. The toy zoomed pass them and around them, making them both turn around. While the toy buzzed around, a gust of wind came out of nowhere and blew it into the leafless tree.

"I'll get it!" Maria exclaimed happily as she ran up to the tree.

"I-I don't think that's a good idea!" Parker stuttered, running after her.

The little girl ignored him and started up the tree, branch by branch. The little boy laid the remote control down and watched worriedly as she climbed. When she got to the helicopter, she was already eight feet off the ground. Maria crawled out further on the branch, making Parker even more nervous. Another gust of wind came out of nowhere, blowing the toy out of the intertwined branches and her red hat with the "M" on it off her head. The little boy caught the remote controlled helicopter and sat it down and looked back up. When another gust of wind come through, it caused Maria to lose her balance and made her fall. A high pitch scream rang out, scaring the birds out of the area. Fortunately her blue denim jumper got caught on a branch. Parker held out his arms to catch her, but he knew it wasn't going to be enough. The end of the branch snapped under the child's weight and she fell. Maria fell into his arms, making him fall backwards to the cold ground.

"Maria!" Peach screamed as she and the others ran to them.

"What happened?" Mario asked, picking his crying child up.

"I-I'm sorry." Parker apologized as he stood up. "She-"

"That kid is bad news, Master Mario!" Toadsworth cut the boy off as he approached them. "I told you something was the matter."

"Ignore him." King Toadstool told him.

"We was playing and the helicopter got stuck in the tree and she went after it, but there was wind and it blew the toy out." He explained nervously. "Then more wind blew and she fell and I tried to catch her."

"I'm sorry I said you were a bad kid, Master Parker." Toadsworth apologized. "I'm her and her mother's steward and I was just looking out for the child."

"Please don't send me back…" The little boy sniffled as he hugged Peach.

"We were going to surprise you, but I feel it's best to tell you now." The pink princess told him.

The others nodded in agreement.

"We're going to adopt you." Peach told him as she picked him up.

"We were going to set up bedroom and surprise you that way." The red clad plumber told him.

Maria stopped crying and wiped her eyes. "I told you they like you."

"In a few days we'll go get your belongings and sign some documents." Peach told him.

"Can I call you Mommy and Daddy?" The little boy asked as he held onto the Mushroom Kingdom princess.

"Well of course." Mario told him.

King Toadstool picked up Maria's hat and handed it to her.

"How about we all go in and get a snack or some tea." Toadsworth suggested.

Mario grinned. "I'll take a sandwich."

"You just ate ten minutes ago." King Toadstool said as he shook his head.

"Yes, I know." The red clad plumber replied as he held Maria.

"How about I just make a cake instead?" Peach asked, heading back to the castle entrance.

"Ooooh, cake!" Maria exclaimed happily.

"Well, we know where she gets that appetite from." Toadsworth commented as they all followed Peach.

Parker had finally got a family. Peach baked a cake and of course Mario and Maria had a majority of it. Maria got herself a big brother and someone else to play with. In the end everything turned out for the best.

THE END

* * *

><p>NOTE: If there is any mistakes, I'll correct later. Au revoir.<p> 


End file.
